Description: This core designs, constructs, and grows large quantities of and purifies retroviral-based vectors for use by various projects in the program. For this renewal, this core will also experiment with new enhancers/promoters in the same basic Maloney virus-based backbone and will test new lentivirus based vectors for transduction of non-dividing cells.